


our past life

by prxmqueen



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Has Daddy Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prxmqueen/pseuds/prxmqueen
Summary: God shows Lucifer what his relationship with Chloe would've been like if he had gotten involved. Post 5A, kinda-sorta au.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, God & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 163





	our past life

**Author's Note:**

> hi. i wrote this awhile ago and i don't like it that much but whatever here it is. hope y'all like it.

Lucifer closed his eyes and bowed his head towards the piano as his long fingers drifted over the keys. He wasn’t playing a specific tune, just letting his fingers use some muscle memory and letting the notes flow together slowly, filling the quiet penthouse with soft music. The peace was much needed after he’d spent all day with Dr. Linda and the urchin while the Detective was at a conference all day. It was a Friday night. Chloe was coming over later to stay the night since the urchin was spending the weekend at the douche’s. Unfortunately, she was still not due to come over for another hour, so Lucifer had to find something to do with his time.

Coming out of his thoughts, he noticed that his fingers had begun to play the melody of Heart and Soul, the only tune that Chloe could play with him. He had despised that song until Chloe came along. He smiled at the keys, imagining Chloe’s smaller smooth fingers beside his, struggling to play the simple notes. He could almost hear her beside him telling him to wipe his smug grin off his face and that 

He heard the elevator doors slide open and he smiled, snapping away from the sweet memory.

“Already here? That was fast—” he stopped after he turned.

His father moved his large frame out of the doors and into the penthouse. He had a small smile on his face. He was always so happy to see his son play the piano. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” He asked him, shoving himself away from the piano and back to the bar to pour himself another drink. “Shouldn’t you and Amenadiel be fishing, or I don’t know, playing a game of catch, or some other father/son activity?”

God smiled at that comment. He knew his son would continue with his hostility towards him for a while, and a part of God knew he deserved that. But the other part still wondered what it was that angered Lucifer the most. Was it no longer the eternal damnation? Or was this now about Chloe? God tried to strike up a conversation with Lucifer about the whole Chloe being a miracle thing a few days ago when he arrived, but Lucifer shot the conversation down immediately. His eyes had glowed blood red and flames flickered behind the surface of his face as he got up in his face and shouted, “Don’t you dare even mention her name to me. You don’t deserve to throw her name around like she’s some sort of toy!” So God thought it best not to mention that around him for the rest of that night. But tonight was a new night, and he was getting beginning to be very frustrated with his son. More frustrated than usual.

“Son, I’d like to talk to you.” He walked over to the bar and pulled out a stool.

Lucifer looked at him like he had said some hilarious joke. “Seriously? Now you want to talk? Well, sorry to disappoint you, again, but you’re a little too late to talk. I’ve been asking to talk for centuries.”

“And I’ve already apologized for not being there. I know you don’t accept that apology, and I don’t blame you for the most part. But right now, I’m here and willing to have an open and honest conversation with you. Son, I’m not asking for your forgiveness in return. I just want you to hear me out.” He placed his hand on Lucifer’s shoulder, trying to show that he could trust him, but Lucifer looked disgusted in return. God hated that.

Lucifer shrugged the large hand off his shoulder and scoffed, “And I’ve wanted you to hear me out before, but you never listened. I guess we both don’t get what we want. Now get the hell out. The detective’s going to be here soon, and I don’t need you trying to justify her own existence to her.” He tipped his glass back and downed his drink, he went to turn back to his bedroom, just trying to get away from his Father.

God tried to think of the only thing that would interest Lucifer enough to hear him out. “It’s about Chloe.” After he said it, he saw his son’s back muscles tense up under the thin button-up he was wearing. He could almost hear the crackling of flames under his skin. His head jerked to the side.

“What did you say?” He asked him again.

“Sit down, son. I want to share something with you. Then I’ll be on my way.” He sat at the bar and waited. After a minute of contemplation, his son walked over and joined him, leaving a space in between them. He didn’t look his father in the eyes, just down at the empty glass between his hand.

Lucifer wanted to get the smallest of buzzes going before he listened to whatever his Dad was here to tell him, so he reached behind the bar to get another bottle of whiskey and filled his glass to the top. “Start talking,” he said, tipping the liquid into his mouth.

God began to choose his words carefully, wanting nothing to set off his son into another fit of rage. “I did create Chloe to be in your path. You were right about that. But I only did it as an opportunity, for the both of you. I didn’t create her without a choice; I just made her path cross paths with yours. Yes, I did hope that something would happen, but I never interfered. I could’ve. A billion times. I could’ve had her fall head over heels in love with you the moment she locked eyes with you, but I didn’t. I’ll be honest enough to say that I didn’t do it for her, son. Not for her benefit. I did it for you. I knew, for your sake, that this love had to be real.” He stopped for a second, waiting for Lucifer to say something.

Lucifer just swirled the content of his glass, still refusing to look up at his Father. God almost began to speak again before his son asked, “What do you mean you could’ve made her fall in love with me earlier?”

God looked down at his hands that were folded on top of the bar and thought of his words carefully. “Son, all those short times you came to Earth, before I sent your brother to come bring you back to Hell, you were closer to her than you realized. That wasn’t my doing, you two just so happened to show up at the same places at the same time. Call it fate, a coincidence, I don’t really care. I didn’t do that. I was watching you the entire time. I could’ve done anything to make you two meet earlier in life. I could’ve made her pull you over for a speeding ticket, had you spill your drink on her at a club, have her miraculously show up to Lux one night with Daniel; but I did none of those things, because I knew that interfering to make things go quicker wasn’t what you were looking for. You wanted something authentic, so that’s what I gave you.”

“So, you’re saying you allowed us to have free will and choose our lives? What am I supposed to do with that, Dad? Thank you?” He asked, finally looking up at him.

“Technically, you could’ve done whatever you chose with her. But, yes. With her, I allowed her to have her own free will.”

Lucifer’s eyes went red.

God continued before his son could get a word in. “But the point is, son, I didn’t interfere with you two. Now, like I said, I’m not asking for your gratitude. I just wanted the opportunity to be there for you to have a happy life.”

Lucifer hesitated before he responded. He looked down at his glass again, thinking of his detective. Thinking about their first conversation. Thinking about the way her sharp blue eyes glared at him with such annoyance, looking like she’d be willing to be anywhere right then rather than questioning him. He loved that. How would the conversation have been different if his Dad had indeed interfered? Would she have thrown herself at Lucifer the minute he flirted with her, like the million other girls had over time? Would she have asked him out on a date? Would he have even met Dr. Linda or Ella, or any of his other friends on Earth? Would Dr. Linda have met Amenadiel somehow, and would they’ve had a child? Lucifer stopped himself and took a drink before he could continue down this endless web.

He looked back up at his Father. “What would it have been like? If you did interfere. If you did choose for her.”

God looked up at his son, meeting his familiar brown eyes for the first time that night. “I can show you, if you’d like.”

A small fraction of Lucifer shriveled back in his chair, away from the man he hated. But a part of him was still interested in his offer. The curiosity got the better of him. He nodded.

God gave him a small comforting smile and reached his hand out to his son. Lucifer hesitated. He finished his drink off and then slammed the glass back on the table, then reached the hand out to his Father.

God took it before his son could change his mind.

Everything glowed a bright white, and then nothing.

…

Lucifer opened his eyes and gasped at his surroundings. He was in a club, not Lux, but similar. Somewhere familiar, he had been here before. He was looking out from a railing, below him was a sea of humans all dancing to some horrible song that sounded from a different time. A time that had been gone for a while now. The blue and purple flashing lights illuminated a figure standing close beside him. Lucifer looked over and realized it was his Father.

“December 31st, year 2003,” God said. He said it pretty quietly compared to the blaring music, but it was like he was whispering into Lucifer’s ear. It sent chills down his spine, remembering how thundering that voice could be. How blood-curdling terrifying it could be.

Lucifer looked back at the crowd and waited for an explanation. “2003? I wasn’t even living in L.A. then. I thought you were showing me the detective and I’s relationship?”

“I am. Just not when you were aware of it,” he said, putting his hands on the railing and looking down at all the humans celebrating another year of life. It was amazing. Beautiful. “I remember this night clearly, son. I knew you and your demon had made your way out of Hell again, so I followed you here before contacting your brother to come get you. That’s when I noticed her.”

Lucifer followed his Father’s eyes down to the crowd as they landed on a familiar blonde. Lucifer was, for the first time in a long time, speechless. She looked young, innocent. Just as beautiful as she was thirteen years later when they met. Her hair and skin glowed under the flashing lights. Lucifer could tell she was a bit skinnier. She had less muscle back then, more bones protruding from her collarbones and legs. But she looked happy, as she danced around with two girls around her age and some man behind her. Lucifer did some mental math in his head and estimated that his detective was around twenty-two years old during this night. Her father was still alive. She was an actress, living childless, husbandless and carefree.

“Why are you showing me this?” he asked his Father, not taking his eyes off the girl he would eventually fall in love with.

“After I saw her, I knew I had a decision to make. I could let her live her life as it was, naturally, unbothered, carefree. I could let her ride out her path, hoping that someday she would truly be a miracle and meet you along the way. Or…” Lucifer saw him out of the corner of his eye shift and looked towards the bar. 

Again, starstruck, Lucifer saw himself. He looked the exact same as he did now, even with the same classic black suit and sleek haircut. He was leaning over a woman at a bar, watching her as she tied a cherry stem into a knot with her tongue. Lucifer tried to remember this specific night, but he couldn’t seem to decipher it between all the others that looked the exact same. He watched as past-him leaned in closer to the woman, brushing his lips behind her ear. He whispered something that made the woman blush and put her hand high on his thigh. Lucifer now could only imagine the possibilities of what he said.

“You see, son, if I had just made one little moment between the two of you, everything would’ve been different now. Who knows what would’ve happened… You may not have needed to go back to Hell. I may not have received a grandson from your brother.” Lucifer wanted to snap at him for claiming Charlie as part of his family, but he was too focused in on the moment before him to make the comment.

He watched intently as past-Lucifer rubbed a hand up and down the woman’s back. As he focused harder, he could begin to hear the words he spoke to her.

“So, tell me, darling…What is it that you desire?” he stared into the woman’s eyes, wagging his eyebrows at her.

“I…I…I want you to…” the girl was trying to fight it, biting her lip and playing with the fabric of his suit, but she couldn’t look away from his eyes.

“Yes?” he encouraged her, twirling a lock of the girl’s hair in his fingertips.

It felt odd for Lucifer to watch this scene before him, now that he and Chloe were so close.

Suddenly, breaking the intimate conversation, someone slammed into the back of past-Lucifer and spilt a drink, splashing all over and soaking the dress of the woman he was talking to.

“Ugh, damn it! This was so expensive! Sorry, I have to go wash this out before it stains,” the woman said and then stormed away from Lucifer and the bar.

Lucifer turned to see who disrupted his conversation, prepared to give them a piece of his mind and maybe a quick punch, but was too dazed to say anything when he looked at the flustered girl behind him. 

“That’s all I had to do. Make Chloe stumble into you at the bar. Then everything would’ve been set in place.” Lucifer ignored him once again, just watching the unbelievable scene before him.

“Oh, I am so sorry!” the girl said to him, noticing the little bit of pink cosmopolitan that had spilt on his pantleg.

Lucifer stared the girl up and down, first paying attention to her sharp blue eyes, and then moved lower to the low-rise jeans that fit snug across her hipbones and the thin shirt that showed off her slim waist and a hint of a sparkly belly-button ring. 

When the fuck did she have a belly-button ring? Lucifer thought. He shook the semi-erotic thoughts away, focusing on the conversation between the past-him and past-detective.

“It’s quite alright,” Lucifer said, biting his bottom lip.

Chloe blushed and tried to hide her eyes away from him. Even back then in her marvelous youth, she was shy.

“What’s your name, love?” Lucifer asked her, moving his head closer to her ear, even though he knew for a fact she could hear him perfectly fine. He made sure to blow his cool breath on her neck. Present-Lucifer still enjoyed to use that trick quite often.

She looked up at him then and Lucifer saw her eyes. He was still shocked by how piercing blue they were. The blue you read about in books and heard about in songs, but never saw in real life. She had them. They were looking right through him.

“Chloe. Chloe Decker,” she said. She set the now empty glass down at the bar and stuck her hand out to him. “And you are?”

“Lucifer. Morningstar.” They gripped each other’s hands lightly, seeing who would grip harder first. He applied a bit of pressure first, squeezing her palm. She then returned the favor, squeezing his thumb.

The girl giggled. “Lucifer Morningstar? What is that? A stage name or something?”

Present-Lucifer’s heart warmed at the familiar line, the line that the real Chloe had said to him five short years ago.

“God given, I’m afraid,” he said. As he stared at her, the familiarity grew stronger. He knew this girl from somewhere. “I’m sorry, but have we met before? You look very familiar?”

The girl blushed again and looked down. “I don’t think so.” She was hiding something.

Lucifer found her eyes again and held them, saying, “I know you want to tell me, dear.” He gave her a small comforting smile.

The girl continued to stare, but giggled instead of giving him an answer. “Hi, excuse me! Can I get another cosmo, please? Strong,” she suddenly shouted at the bartender.

Lucifer saw his face contorting into confusion. Why is it not working? Did Father send her? He imagined what he was thinking. The same thing he thought when he actually first tried to use his mojo on her.

“I still don’t know why your little trick doesn’t work on the human,” God said, startling Lucifer, understanding where his son’s thoughts were going. “I had nothing to do with that.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Well, maybe it has something to do with the fact that she’s a miracle. You know, the thing you did to her.”

“Son, I—”

“Shh,” Lucifer shushed him, too interested in the scene before him to begin another argument with his Father.

He noticed that Chloe was now closer to Lucifer, leaning against the bar next to him. She was playing with a strand of her golden hair, and her eyes were sparkling as she watched his mouth tell her something. Lucifer knew that look by now. She was drunk. He could tell, not only by her flirtatious eyes, but the way she kept shifting her feet and bobbing her head around. 

“So, what about you? You don’t sound like you’re a native Californian.”

“From down south, actually.”

Chloe looked confused at that, but didn’t question him. That was unlike his detective in the present day. “Here with anyone special, or all by yourself?”

“By myself. I’m not the most social person in the world,” he told her with a grin and some mysterious eyes.

Present-Lucifer rolled his eyes at that. Oh, how that’s going to change in just ten years.

Chloe bit her lip and grinned at him.

“What about you? Celebrating the New Year with anyone?”

Chloe shifted to point to her three friends on the dancefloor. Two attractive women and a muscular man, all dancing and sweating on each other with drinks raised above their heads. “A few of my friends from school.”

Lucifer’s ears perked up at school. “School, huh? How old are you, Miss Decker?”

“I just turned twenty-two. I’m a senior at UCLA,” she informed him. She was really hoping this extremely attractive man, who seemed to be interested in her, wouldn’t drop her instantly because she was younger. Maybe she was being drunk and stupid, but she didn’t care.

Lucifer didn’t seem bothered by it, as he asked her another question. “So, that guy over there isn’t your boyfriend?”

She laughed loudly and slurred her words. “Dylan? Absolutely not! He’s cute, but he’s a complete moron.”

“Fifteen seconds!” a bartender beside them shouted. The music cut out and people began to shout around them.

Lucifer was about to say something to the girl before she leaned into his ear. “Look, I know we don’t know each other, but would you like to be my New Year’s kiss? I’m desperate.” She looked up at him with those wide blue eyes and her lips pouting.

Lucifer grinned at her as she leaned back to take a sip of her drink.

Chloe began to be embarrassed when the man still didn’t say anything when they began counting down from five. He just continued to stare.

“Three…Two…One…Happy New Year!” the club shouted all at once, horns and music blaring.

Present-Lucifer watched as past-Lucifer grabbed Chloe’s waist and shoved her towards him, in between his legs, enveloping her lips into his mouth and sucking. Her hands flew to the sides of his face and latched onto him. He heard a moan from her, more high-pitched than he was used to. Present-Lucifer looked away, feeling like he was invading something private, even though it was him down there in some alternate universe. He looked over at his Father, who had the hint of a smile forming at the corner of his mouth, looking down at the crowd. People were smiling, singing, laughing, kissing, tossing confetti in the year. They all looked so happy.

“You see, everything would’ve been different if I had chosen that path for her. Your relationship would’ve been so different.”

Lucifer looked back at the two, still in each other’s arms, smiling and kissing. How long he waited for that kiss…How patient and stubborn both him and Chloe were in their world…This wasn’t them. This wasn’t the Chloe and Lucifer he knew. This was an uncomplicated Chloe and Lucifer. A planned-out Chloe and Lucifer. It was nice and organized and expected, but Lucifer didn’t want any of that. Although the reality was frustrating, convincing each other that neither of them had feelings for one another for the longest time, only to be disproven by that in the end…it was them. It was truly and honestly them. It proved that their love for each other was completely real, and all their doing.

He watched this past version of himself stand from the bar and lead Chloe by the hand to the elevator. He didn’t want to imagine what they were planning on doing.

“Take me back,” was all Lucifer said. God didn’t say anything but grab his hand.

… 

When he opened his eyes to his penthouse, he took a deep breath in and thought of what to say to his Father. What was he supposed to say? Thank you for not manipulating my life more than you already have? No, Lucifer thought. This wasn’t about him. This was about the detective.

“By that point, Father, you already ruined my life enough. You couldn’t have done anything worse to me. But,” he took a deep breath in, “Thank you for giving her a choice. She deserved it more than I did.”

God didn’t necessarily agree with that statement, but he nodded.

Before Lucifer could tell him to leave, the elevator doors opened and in came his detective. She had a paper bag in her hands, covering her face.

“Lucifer, I’m sorry, but your favorite Italian place was closed by the time I got there, so I had to go to the store and improvise. You’ll have to help me with the sauce because you know yours is way better than mine—" She stopped when she sat the bag down on top of the piano and saw God sitting there at the bar.

She looked over instantly at Lucifer, checking for any signs of distress. She didn’t see anything wrong but his usual pissed-off mood around his Father, but she hustled over to his side anyway.

“Are you okay?” she asked him, placing her hands on his shoulders, lovingly. “What are you doing here?” She asked God before Lucifer had a chance to respond.

“Hello, Chloe. I was just catching up with my son,” he said, kindly, smiling at her. He was happy that she was so protective around him. Lucifer needed that. He needed someone to be there for him, since Lucifer refused to let any of his family members do it.

“For some reason, I find that hard to believe.” She looked away from God and back at Lucifer. She noticed he was staring at her with complete adoration in his deep brown eyes that she loved so much,

“I’m going to head back to Amenadiel’s. It was nice seeing you again, Chloe,” God said, standing up and heading back to the elevator.

When the doors completely sealed shut, she moved over in front of Lucifer and put her hands on either side of his neck. “Are you okay? Did he do something? What did he want?” She kept searching his eyes for an answer, but he only kept staring at her. She moved down to check his shoulders, his chest, his legs, looking for any sign of injury. Lucifer’s father never seemed like the physically abusive type, not in this cute innocent old man form, but she had to remind herself it was the same guy who tossed his son down into Hell. She was about to ask him again, worried that his Father may’ve sent him into some sort of celestial shock, but he leaned in for a deep kiss. His hands attached to her waist and pulled her against his body. Chloe was taken aback, but nevertheless, she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the favor, enjoying his familiar scent and his warmth. 

After a few blissful moments, he pulled back and surveyed her face once again. The pads of his thumbs grazed her high cheekbones. She looked back at him inquisitively. “I love you,” was all he said. He didn’t want to get into the details of what just happened, but just wanted to show her what he learned.

She played with the hair at the nape of his neck and smiled. She moved one hand to his jaw to play with the scruff. “I love you too, Lucifer. So much.” She moved to kiss him again. 

After it ended, Lucifer pushed her waist away from him so he could stand up and look at the groceries she bought.

“I bought all the stuff to make it, so hopefully you can put your abnormally good kitchen skills to use,” she said, trying to forget what she had walked in to. She knew there was something up, but she also knew that Lucifer was past hiding stuff from her. If he needed to tell her something, he would.

“Yes, well, since I am obviously the better chef in the relationship, why don’t you fix us some drinks? I’ll see what I can throw together with these ingredients.”

Chloe smiled at him, decided not to comment on him being the better cook part, and walked up to him to plant a quick kiss on the lips.

Lucifer smiled and watched her walk back to the bar to pour him some whiskey and herself a glass of wine—she being the only reason he kept it up in the penthouse.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter coward - @ samaelslut


End file.
